Boys Night
by 68luvcarter
Summary: Reid's POV - Reid, Morgan and Hotch have a boys night in and things take an unexpected turn.


I awoke to sunlight in my eyes and warm on my skin. Feeling rested, I closed my eyes and stretched enjoying the pull against my cramped joints and the wonderful aroma of coffee as the smell surrounded me. I smiled to myself and rolled out the hotel bed. Morgan was coming out of the bathroom and while we passed without speaking he did reach out and ruffle my hair as I walked past him. I glared but if his smile was any indication I don't think it came across too severe. After a quick use of the facilities and dressing in the clothes I had left hanging on the back of the door I walked back into the room and took the coffee cup he had set on the nearby table and took a drink. That first sip was ambrosia and I closed my eyes to savor it for as long as I could.

When I opened my eyes again Morgan was grinning and shaking his head at me. We packed our bags and after double checking the room made our way to the hotel lobby to meet with the rest of the team before heading to the airport and flying home.

The case the night before had ended on a high note when the abducted child had been returned physically unharmed to his tearful parents. The guilty party had been arrested without incident and after a brief interview with Rossi and Hotch he had confessed to everything sparing the child the difficulty of a trial. The whole team was happy, relaxed and relieved that it was over and no one was hurt. We were also ready to go home, the case had ended late in the night and we had decided to spend the night at the hotel before flying home. We were all rested and used the flight back to finish the paperwork. Since the paperwork was complete and no new cases were pending we were about to enjoy a couple of days off.

It was a peaceful flight.

We went our separate ways after landing. Will was there with Henry to meet JJ and after much hugging and kissing from his squealing "Fairy Godmother" Garcia and a much quieter hug from me and Emily they had left for home. Emily and Rossi had waved goodbye before heading to their own vehicles, followed by an exuberant Garcia leaving in Esther. I felt Hotch's hand pat me on the back and looked over to see a rare smile on his face as we walked toward the remaining car and motorcycle in the parking area. I very rarely drove to the airstrip, instead relying on Morgan or Hotch to give me a lift. They didn't seem to mind and I had come to realize this over time, after much assurance from them both. I looked at Morgan walking on my other side and saw him nod toward his motorcycle. I had never ridden on the bike with him and shuddered at the thought. Of course he saw the shudder and grinned, shaking his head at me as I followed Hotch to his much safer, less scary black Mercedes.

Morgan was still grinning as he climbed on the back of his bike and pulled out his helmet. Before he had a chance to start it up and leave Hotch turned and asked us if we would like to come to his house the next day to watch the game. Jack was spending the afternoon and night with his aunt Jessica and her parents who were visiting. Morgan seemed thrilled and accepted as they both turned to me with expectant looks. They both knew I wasn't much for sports and while the game didn't interest me I couldn't help the warm feeling that I felt in being included in something they both enjoyed. I warned them both I would probably annoy them with my questions but neither of them seemed too worried so I accepted. Hotch promised to call Rossi when he got home and invite him as well making it a guy's night. I couldn't help the smile and made a vow not to ramble on about anything so they could enjoy their game.

Hotch dropped me off at my apartment and I grabbed my mail and headed inside. I started my laundry, went through my mail and repacked my go-bag setting it by the front door. I was still feeling good from the case ending well and being included in my first ever guy's night so I was feeling too anxious to stay inside. The day was a little chilly so I grabbed a light jacket and walked to the park to see if anyone was playing chess. It was still pretty early and the chill in the air kept most people inside. The park was fairly empty so I found a bench and pulled a paperback out of my messenger bag and settled in to read.

I don't know how long I sat there with the sun on my face but after a while the breeze started to get chilly and I decided to head back home. Hearing footsteps to my left, I glanced and found myself looking into Jack Hotchner's smiling face and as I raised my eyes I found his father standing behind him.

"Hi Weed," Jack said, which caused Hotch to smile. Jack still had problems pronouncing his 'r' sounds which was amusing to Hotch and the team. Mostly because they enjoyed hearing him call me "Weed". Usually after a visit from Jack, I had to endure the nickname the rest of the day. I didn't really mind but Morgan and Emily thought I did so they had great fun calling me that.

"Hi Jack, hi Hotch," I answered.

"Weed, did you come to play too?" Jack asked me.

"I did but I couldn't find anyone to play with so I thought I would read my book. Are you and your dad having fun?" I asked him.

"Yeah, daddy pushed me weally high on the swings but he said it was too cold now and we had to go home. We going to make cocoa. Do you want to come too?" Jack asked.

I looked at Hotch and he nodded so I told Jack I would love some cocoa and I stood to follow them as they walked to Hotch's car.

When we got to the Hotchner household Jessica sent all three of us to wash up before we were allowed any hot chocolate and the cookies that she and Jack had baked the night

before. After her inspection of Jack's hands and to his amusement her inspection of Hotch and my own hands as well we were allowed our reward.

I stayed for a little over an hour talking and playing with Jack about some new books that he had gotten for his recent birthday. He enjoyed anything about superheroes especially "Captain America" because he was like his daddy. I couldn't help the smile when I saw the blush on Hotch's face as he listened to his son's adoration.

"You're right Jack, your daddy is a very brave and strong man and you should be very proud of him," I told him.

Jack listened and nodded as if to say "I know".

Jack was getting tired from his afternoon and it was turning to dusk when I told them I needed to head on home. Hotch stood up and offered to take me back and would not take no for an answer so I waved goodbye to Jack and Jessica and we left for my apartment. The ride back was quiet and thanking him for a nice afternoon I told him I would see him tomorrow. I asked if I needed to bring anything and he said it was all taken care of so I waved as I crossed the parking lot to head inside.

I spent the evening looking up football on the computer so I could understand as much of the game as possible. Between my research and my memories of all that JJ had told me at the Redskins game we had attended I thought I could grasp the concept of the game. I only hoped that it could hold my interest.

Morgan called me the next morning and asked if I needed a ride to Hotch's and I accepted. He showed up about 1:00 on his motorcycle. My jaw dropped.

"Morgan, why did you ride your motorcycle? You know I've never ridden one."

"Pretty boy that is exactly the reason I rode instead of driving. Today we are going to expand your horizons. Hop on," Morgan said with a smile.

"Hop on? Morgan, it's not that far, I can walk…"

"I am not letting you walk when you have a perfectly good and safe ride. Now you either get on behind me or I will tie you in front of me. Either way you are riding with me to Hotch's," Morgan stated.

I knew there was no way out of this so I approached the bike warily and climbed on behind him. He handed me a helmet and started the bike. I sat there a minute trying to figure out where to put my hands when Morgan turned, reaching and grabbing first one of my hands and then the other placing them on his sides. When he took off my arms slide around him and I held on for dear life. I could feel his laughter vibrate against my chest but I was too afraid to loosen my grip from around him.

When we got to Hotch's house, Morgan had to pry his shirt front from my fingers. He was laughing the entire walk to Hotch's front door. When Hotch opened the door he raised an eyebrow at Morgan's grin and my scowl until he glanced out front and spotted the motorcycle. I could tell he was fighting his own grin but just stood back and let us in the door.

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "Rossi couldn't make it so it's just the three of us."

Sharing the tasks we made quick work of setting the table. I set out the salad that Jessica had made and got us some drinks, Morgan grabbed the potatoes and rolls from the oven and Hotch set the steaks on the kitchen table and we all sat down to eat. The food was delicious and most of the conversation revolved around the up-coming game. I rambled about everything I had read about football on the internet and both Morgan and Hotch grinned at my enthusiasm. After we had finished eating and everything was cleaned and put away we headed into the den and turned on the TV. Morgan sprawled across the couch and Hotch and I both sat in the matching recliners as we watched.

The game was long, really long. I watched and tried to follow and I was able to decipher most of what I saw but quickly lost interest. I just couldn't see any point to the game. I closed my eyes and started reciting one of my favorite books in my head. The next thing I knew Hotch was gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up. 

"Sorry Hotch," I told him.

"It's okay Reid, we all fell asleep," he answered.

I stretched my arms over my head and glanced over at Morgan still sleeping on the couch. Hotch walked over and touched him on the arm and laughed when he mumbled and rolled over.

"Reid, it's raining outside, I was going to see if you and Morgan just wanted to spend the night? Morgan seems to be resting pretty well on the couch but if you like you can go lie down in the guest room," Hotch told me.

I took another look at Morgan and nodded. I wondered aloud about Morgan's bike but Hotch said he had moved it into the garage when the rain started. Hotch led me to the guest room and left for a moment, coming back in with a t-shirt and some flannel pajama pants for me to sleep in. He showed me the bathroom door and where the towels were kept and left me with a soft goodnight.

I awoke during the night not sure where I was. I looked around the room and thanks to the light I had left on in the bathroom I remembered. I was hungry so I made my way as quietly as I could down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey pretty boy," Morgan said.

I yelped and jumped hitting my left thigh on the corner of a kitchen cabinet.

Morgan and Hotch had both been sitting at the table and both moved quickly to my side.

There was a trickle of blood coming through the pajama bottoms where I had caught the corner of the cabinet. Hotch grapped a few paper towels from the rack while Morgan started apologizing for startling me.

"It's okay Morgan; I just didn't realize you were both up. Don't worry Hotch, I'm sure it's not that bad, my blood is a little thin and it just looks worse than it really is."

I don't think either of them were listening to me they were both too concerned with my relatively minor injury.

"Morgan," Hotch said, "there is a first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet; can you go get it for me? Reid, come sit down in the chair." Hotch led me to the kitchen chair and had me sit down. He kept blotting at my thigh with the paper towels and finally looked at me and told me to "lower your pants, Reid". I froze as did Morgan who had just appeared back in the doorway.

"Reid, I need to be able to see the injury and I can't see it through your pajamas, at least lower them past the injury and I can take care of it," Hotch said.

I was blushing furiously but nodded and stood up to slide my pajamas down to my knees. Hotch kneeled down next to me and reached out, pushing the leg of my boxers up to my hip making me turn even redder than I had been. Morgan walked over and knelt on my other side and leaned in to see the small cut that had a bruise already forming around it.

"Ah, pretty boy, I'm so sorry I scared you," Morgan said.

"Morgan, I told you, it's okay….ahh, Hotch that burns."

"Sorry Spencer, I had to clean it off, at least it doesn't look too bad. No stitches. We can just bandage it up and you should be good to go," Hotch said, "Morgan can you hold the boxers up so I can put the bandage on?

"Sure Hotch," Morgan said as he reached across my lap and held the leg of my boxers out of the way while Hotch put some antibiotic cream on a bandage and place it over the small wound. Then doing something that shocked us all, Hotch leaned over and kissed the bandage. I don't think he even realized what he had done until he sat up and glanced at the expressions on both Morgan's and my own face. His face flushed when he realized that he had just kissed my bandaged thigh. For the first time in my life I heard Hotch stutter.

"Re...Spencer, I'm sorry, I….it …just something I do for Jack, I didn't mean to…I never," he stuttered until I couldn't take it anymore and I done the second shocking thing of the night.

I leaned over and kissed Hotch on the mouth. Just a quick, closed mouth kiss and then I backed away, lowering my eyes and waited for the fall-out.

Placing his hands on my cheeks, Hotch raised my face to look into my eyes. Then he kissed me back, soft, sweet and tender. My eyes fluttered closed and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. He pulled away slowly, lowering his hands and I opened my eyes. I looked at him a moment then turned my gaze to Morgan, afraid that he would be upset or angry at me but he wasn't. Morgan raised his hand and laid it against my right cheek, pulling me closer to him. I went willingly and kissed him too. He raised himself up a little and my head fell back as he deepened the kiss. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to his tongue. I was breathless when he pulled back. We looked around at each other and then I felt Hotch's hands sliding my pajama bottoms the rest of the way off my legs. Morgan stood up and holding my hands pulled me to my feet. He stepped backwards so that I could step out of the pants and I watched as Hotch stood up from the floor and taking my left hand from Morgan he kissed it and they led me to the master bedroom.

Hotch walked in the room first and when he got to the bed he turned back to me and Morgan. I was afraid to move, afraid that I would break whatever spell we were in. Hotch leaned forward and his hands went to my waist as he started to kiss me again. I could feel Morgan' hands as they found the hem of my t-shirt and slowly started to lift it up, skimming his hands against the skin of my back and then reaching around to the sensitive skin of my belly. I felt his lips against the back of my neck and shivered. Hotch pulled back enough for Morgan to lift the shirt over my head and off, then they both were surrounding me with their heat. I felt hands everywhere, lips against my shoulder and neck. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I held Hotch to my neck with one arm and reached my other behind me, around Morgan's neck and pulled him closer, turning my face to capture the lips at my shoulder.

Hotch grazed my left nipple with his lips and I whimpered breaking the kiss with Morgan whose hands were deftly making their way to my ass, easing the boxers from my body.

Hotch pulled away long enough to pull us to the bed where he sat on the edge and moved to my right nipple while Morgan lowered to his knees behind me and was placing little love bites against my bottom. I reached for Hotch's shirt and started tugging until he pulled back sliding the shirt over his head then reaching for his bottoms and sliding them down with his underwear leaving him as naked as me. It wasn't enough I needed Morgan to be naked too. I turned around and Morgan stood pulling his shirt off and then leaning forward to kiss me as he lowered his pants to the floor. I could feel Hotch's hands grasping my hips and then sliding to my buttocks spreading me open. When I felt his tongue against my opening my knees nearly buckled. Morgan wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me steady as Hotch tasted me with his tongue.

Morgan kissed my jaw-line and down my neck as he lowered back to his knees, leaving a trail of kisses down my chest and belly, across one hip and to the other before licking a trail up my cock. He swirled his tongue against the slit and lowered his mouth slowly taking me in as Hotch pressed a finger inside me. I held tight to Morgan's shoulders to keep from falling as they made love to me with their mouths, pulling back before I wanted them to stop. Hotch stood up behind me and Morgan moved from his knees in front of me, then I felt myself being lowered to the bed. They maneuvered me to the middle of the bed, Morgan lying on my right and Hotch to my left.

"Spencer…," Hotch moaned, "Are you okay with this?"

"Very," I said as I leaned in for another kiss.

"You're beautiful Spencer, the way you move, the way you smile even the way you smell drives me crazy," Morgan answered.

"It does?" I couldn't believe this was happening. I had so many things I wanted to say to them but Morgan moved his body down, sitting between my legs. I could feel the blush as he looked at me spread open before him, before them both.

"Pretty boy, don't you dare be embarrassed," Morgan smiled.

"Spencer, every inch of you is magnificent," Hotch stated.

"Your eyes," Hotch said as he kissed them.

"Your neck," he continued.

"Your belly," Morgan spoke as he licked across it.

"Your thigh," he continued as he kissed the small bandage.

Morgan spread me open wider and lowered his head between my legs, kissing, nipping, and licking until my back was arching off the bed. Hotch reached for my hands and raised them above my head as he made his way down my chest and stomach kissing and biting. Morgan moved from between my legs and they rolled me to my side as he lay down behind me, kissing my across my hip and opening me once again.

While Morgan tasted and prepared me with his mouth and fingers, Hotch took me into his mouth. My fingers were twisted in the sheets as they sucked, licked and pulled me closer to the edge. Morgan had worked three fingers inside me and was kissing his way up my back, he removed them and I felt something cool and wet touch me. It smelled clean like Hotch so I assumed it was lotion or something similar that he had nearby then I felt Morgan's breath at my ear.

"Relax, pretty boy, let me know if I need to stop," he spoke softly.

Then he was easing inside me and Hotch was sliding his teeth along my cock and his hand was on my balls squeezing softly and my brain was exploding. Morgan set a slow, easy pace; I knew he was afraid he would hurt me. He started going faster and faster, when he found my prostrate my hand tangled in Hotch's hair and my head fell back in a silent scream against Morgan's shoulder. I felt Hotch reach around the base of my cock stopping my release as Morgan came inside me.

I gasped for breath, wanting to curse Hotch. Morgan eased out of my body and kissed my shoulder. Hotch lay back on the bed and pulled me up his body until I was straddling his hips. I moaned as our arousals touched between us and leaned forward to kiss him. I felt Morgan's hand back at my opening with more of the lotion and as Hotch moaned I knew Morgan was coating his cock as well. With Hotch's hands on my hips I lifted myself up and then lowered onto his shaft, slowly, holding my breath until he was inside me completely. I looked into his eyes as I began to move, rolling my hips, feeling him deep inside me. I felt Morgan lean in behind me, reaching around me to take my cock into his hand, and then Hotch raised his hips and found my prostrate taking my breath. Once he found the spot he continued to hit it while Morgan pulled my cock and reached around to find a nipple rolling it between his fingers. I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer but I wanted to wait for Hotch.

Morgan bit down on my neck and I lost control. I came all over Hotch's chest and Morgan's hand. I felt Hotch cum inside me.

My body felt boneless. Morgan was the only reason I was still sitting upright. I opened my eyes to see Hotch watching us as we sat before him. Morgan with his arms around me while I sat with Hotch still buried inside me. I eased off of Hotch's lap while Morgan went to the bathroom returning with some warm, wet washcloths, he handed one to Hotch and me and kept the third for himself. They washed themselves and then to my embarrassment cleaned me up as well. Morgan took the washcloths to the hamper while I started to strip the sheets from the bed and Hotch went to the linen closet to get fresh sheets. I bent to pick up my clothes only to have Hotch take them gently from my hands.

Hotch lay down on the bed and looked to Morgan who climbed in on the other side of the bed. They both looked at me expectantly and even after all they had done to my body I still couldn't fight the blush that covered me as I climbed into the bed and lay between them. Hotch put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and snuggled my face into his neck. I placed my hand on his chest and he lay his own on top of it. Morgan eased close behind me spooning me and sliding his hand around my stomach placing a soft kiss between my shoulder blades.

"We should definitely make boys night a regular thing," Morgan said as he trailed his lips across my neck making me shiver.

They both looked at me and smiled. I blushed.


End file.
